


When a Good Man Goes to War

by mynamesisbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes ghostwrote these tags, Drabble, Fluff, Sam is just here to make sure no one get's injured honestly, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve Rogers is an asshole, Steve does stupid things that bucky specifically told him not to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamesisbucky/pseuds/mynamesisbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” was the last thing Bucky Barnes said to Steve Rogers before the war.</p>
<p>“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” was what Steve Rogers had replied. </p>
<p>Turns out, Steve Rogers is a liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Good Man Goes to War

1943

The Howling Commandos sit in their favorite French tavern, celebrating their latest victory against HYDRA. They share witty banter about the time before the war, even the time before The Howling Commandos met each other. Peggy joins in about what Steve was like before he was Captain America, and how hard he worked to get where he is, making Steve blush a bit.

“So what did he do to get picked, out of all those other guys?” Dum Dum asked.

“Well, it was many things really, but what really caught the colonel's attention was when Steve jumped on a dummy grenade to protect everyone!” They all started laughing and slapping Steve on the shoulder. Everyone except Bucky who slowly turned to look at Steve, who was now staring blankly at a wall with sweat starting to bead on his forehead. 

The laughter at the table died down as everyone looked between Steve and Bucky.

“How can I, Buck?” Bucky started to say. “You’re taking all the stupid with you!”

Steve visibly swallowed hard and looked down to his mug. “Well Buck, I mean.” Steve stopped and waited for Bucky to intervene, but he never did. Steve looked up to Bucky’s face. “Well, I had to save everyone, Buck! What was I supposed to do?” Steve asked.

Bucky raised his eyebrow. “Stay home.” a couple of chuckles went around the table.

Steve started to defend himself, but Bucky got his word in before Steve could even start. “How could you be so reckless, Steve? The last time I saw you, you were using a trash can lid as a shield, and now you’re jumping on grenades and running into firefights!”

“Bucky.” Steve laughed out. 

“No Steve, I cannot believe this! If I were your mother I’d send you home to Brooklyn right now!”

“But you’re not my mother.”

“Sarah left me in charge of you so yes I basically am, Steve, go to your room!” Laughter broke out around the room because apparently Bucky was talking loud enough for all of France to hear.

From that moment on Bucky was known as the mother of the team and they cracked jokes every time they got hurt.

“Ma, I stubbed my toe, kiss it and make it feel better?”

“Mom, I’m cold will you toss me a blanket.”

“Ma, Steve is about to run directly into firefight again!”

Most of the time Bucky just shot them looks or threw a spoonful of beans at them, but on those special, and not at all rare occasions, you could hear Bucky yell “STEVE!” from across the camp.

 

2016

“How did you meet Steve?” Bucky asked from the backseat of the cramped car. 

Sam stayed silent in the front seat. Bucky kicked at the back of his seat until Sam sighed.

“He ran like two laps around me while saying ‘On your left’ every time he passed me.After the third time, I figured out who it was.”

Bucky nodded his head. “Glad to see he’s still an asshole.”

Sam turned around in his seat to look at Bucky. “Has he always been this way?”

Bucky huffed out a small laugh. “Are you kidding me? The kid used to get beat up all the time! I had to start looking down every alleyway in Brooklyn just to make sure Steve wasn’t down there fighting someone over something stupid. And do you know how many alleys there are in Brooklyn? Because I lost track after 56? And don’t get me started about that one time I found him using a trash bin lid as a shield, the little shit…”

Sam stared at bucky for a long second and burst out laughing. “He still does that! He tries to pick fights with everyone and we all have to stop him!” They both started laughing and shaking the car.

“Does he still run directly into open gunfire?” Bucky asked

“Yes! He just about gave me a heart attack when he first did it! He just runs out and yells- 

“I’ll distract them!”

“I’ll distract them!” they said in unison which made them laugh even harder.

Steve had opened the driver’s side door and got in but neither of them had stopped laughing, in fact, Sam started laughing harder.

Steve chuckled. “So what are you guys laughing about?” He asked.

Bucky tried to calm himself down enough to talk. “Oh, you and me are gonna have a little talk after this kid.”

“Oh shit!” Sam yelled. “I have a list of all the stupid stuff he’s done I’ll have to show it to you!”

“Wait.” Bucky stopped laughing. “There’s a list…”

Sam smiled and nodded his head. “12 whole pages. Double sided.”

Bucky slowly turned his head to look at Steve. “Remember when I said not to do anything stupid?”

“Buck-” Steve started to protest.

“ You had better turn this car around and head straight for Brooklyn because now I have to go apologize to Sarah for being a bad mother.” Buck said.

Steve started to laugh. “Bucky.” He said softly.

“No, don’t look at me like that Steve! I swear if I had a can of beans for all the stupid shit you’ve done..” Bucky started.

“I am loving everything that this is right now.” Sam interrupted. 

“We will talk about this later” Bucky grumbled. Steve just laughed and started the car. 

 

2016 (continued)

“You did WHAT after I fell?!” Bucky yelled. “Steve falling off of a train is no cause to run right into HYDRA’s main base!”

“Technically I drove a motorcycle into the HYDRA base, and besides-”

“No! There is no besides! You shouldn’t do that! Ever Steve come on!” Bucky interrupted. He continued to read the list. “Aliens!” He looked up at Steve horrified and steve just shrugged. He looked over at Sam. “And where were you in all of this?” Bucky yelled.

“Hey man, I didn’t know him at the time.” Sam said

Bucky went back to reading the list. “This one just says ‘Jumping off buildings for fun.’ What does that even mean Steve?!”

“Oh! It’s called parkour and people just do it for fun all the time. It’s really cool Bucky, you should try it sometime!.” Steve exclaimed. 

Bucky’s jaw dropped as he stared at Steve. “People do this...for fun?” He asked waving the paper in the air. “Jesus, kids these days…” and went back to reading the list.

“Actually, Sam was the one who showed it to me!” Steve said.

“Woah, woah, hey now, I showed it to you. I never told you to actually do it.” Sam defended himself. 

“You.” Bucky pointed his finger at Sam. “I trusted you.” Bucky shook his head and turned to leave the room. 

“Where are you going, Buck?” Steve called after him.

“To get a can of beans!” He yelled back disappearing behind a wall. 

Sam turned to Steve. “Thanks for throwing me under the bus there, pal. “ 

“You’re the one who wrote it.” Steve smiled and lightly punched his arm and turned to follow Bucky. 

Sam sighed as Steve disappeared behind the wall too. “Better go stop him from doing something stupid again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic was inspired partly by these two posts go check them out!
> 
> http://johanirae.tumblr.com/post/144029746751/captain-america-civil-war-sam-bucky-new
> 
> http://kirkspocks.tumblr.com/post/88772035148/imagine-how-pissed-bucky-got-when-he-learned-that


End file.
